


worse ways

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance, The Morning After The Night Before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It's the morning after the night before and Joe is wondering...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : love  
> Prompt : any, any age gap ship, Love is more than just numbers. 
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/785713.html?thread=101686577#t101686577

The early morning sun peeps through the blinds as Caitlin pads barefoot into her kitchen, the cool tiles underneath her feet making her shiver. She flicks the switch on the wall, sending the already prepared coffee machine into action and she thanks her lucky stars that she had the foresight to do that last night - she must have known she wasn't going to get a lot of sleep. 

She pulls two mugs down from the overhead cabinet, gets cream and sugar and puts it on the worktop beside them. The coffee's still nowhere near ready and the kitchen's not getting any warmer and she shivers again, fingers going to the buttons of the shirt she's wearing, beginning to fasten them up. 

"Don't do that." Joe's voice behind her makes her jump and she spins around, hands flattening over her heart. He looks momentarily guilty but when she smiles, a little embarrassed, he does too, holds his hands up for good measure. 

"I thought you were asleep," she says and he shakes his head. 

"Heard you getting up." He crosses the floor to stand in front of her, lets his finger run down the front of the shirt. "Thought I'd come join you, except I can't seem to find my shirt..." He lets his voice trail off teasingly and she feels her cheeks heat. Though that could be to do with the fact that he's standing in front of her in trousers and nothing else, that her hands go automatically to the warm skin of his chest and the touch awakens memories of what they did last night. 

"Is this where you arrest me for theft?" she quips as she slides her hands slowly up to curl around his shoulders. 

His voice is low when his hands land on her hips, under the shirt. "Should I get my handcuffs?" he asks. He's teasing but the idea makes her shiver and his eyes widen slightly. She can almost see him mark the idea, file it away for future reference before he leans down, brushes his lips across hers. 

It's a brief kiss, almost chaste if you don't consider what they're wearing and what they were doing only hours ago. But when he pulls back, one hand moves to her shoulder and squeezes gently. "Are you ok with this?" he asks, not for the first time. "Because if you think we made a mistake last night..." 

"I don't." She cuts him off, doesn't feel the slightest bit guilty about it. They had this conversation, or a variation thereof, after they kissed for the first time, they'd had it several times on various dates and, last night before he'd stayed over for the first time, they'd had it again.

She's over it. 

"Caitlin..." He tries again. "You're young enough..."

She stops him because that doesn't matter to her. She's been in love with men her own age twice and she knows that those numbers are no guarantee of happiness. 

But what they have? 

Working together as part of Team Flash, knowing that they trust one another completely, can depend on one another no matter how crazy things get? 

Talking to one another long into the night, exchanging flirty text messages during the day, banter and kisses in the kitchen in the morning when they should be too tired to even form sentences? 

The way that he makes her feel safe, makes her feel happy, makes her feel full stop? 

That's so much more than just numbers of a piece of paper. 

"Joe, I want this," she tells him. "I want you." 

She kisses him again then and his fingers find the buttons of the shirt as hers find the waistband of his trousers and the coffee machine continues to whir and hiss as they ignore it completely for a little while. 

Ok, a long while. So long that they have to get dressed in a hurry and stop at Jitters on the way to work. 

But, Caitlin thinks, there are worse ways to spend the morning.


End file.
